The conventional sun visor of the motor vehicle is generally made of an opaque material and is therefore prone to hinder the field of vision of an operator of the motor vehicle. In addition, the conventional sun visor is incapable of protecting and shading effectively the eyes of the operator of the motor vehicle from the light of the headlights of a motor vehicle approaching in the opposite direction.